Reflection of Truth, On Her Eyes
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Karena dia jatuh terlalu dalam untuk gadis musim semi itu. KyoyaxHaruhixTamaki. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Well well well hello there! Ehehe. So yeah.. Cerita pertama di akun baru. Harusnya ceria-ceria optimis malah menggalau begini, cih :| tapi ya gimana.. Feel pertama yang muncul ya feel galau begini, kalau nggak diturutin plot bunny-nya nangis ngeraung-raung, berisik ._. *APA* ceritanya agak terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu—Wedding Dress-nya Taeyang, Long Time Coming-nya Oliver James, dan Iris-nya Goo Goo Dolls iya galau semua ._. umm.. Mungkin slightly OOC. Read and Review sangat diharapkan dan disarankan. So yeah.. Hope you all enjoy~

**Reflection of Truth, On Her Eyes**

.

.

.

.

**Characters © to Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hattori**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Ini.. Seharusnya _tidak ada_, kan?

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengedipkan obsidiannya. Sekali, dua kali. Namun sosok itu masih ada, mematahkan semua logika yang selama ini bercokol dalam sel-sel otaknya—bukan. Bukan sosok itu yang masih ada, namun _imaji itu._ Ilusi terlarang yang telah bersarang dalam otak dan hatinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dan ditolaknya mati-matian. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya efek dari terlalu banyak bekerja dan kurang tidur, namun sialnya otaknya menolak. Otaknya yang selama ini mengedepankan logika, kali ini membeku dan kaku.

Dan ruang hatinya yang merasa hampa, kini mengamini ilusi tersebut.

Ilusi bahwa dia memang _jatuh _untuk Fujiyoka Haruhi.

"Kyoya-senpai kenapa sih? Sakit? Atau ada yang belum bayar hutang ke senpai?"

Lihat itu? Caranya mengemukakan kebenaran yang selalu tanpa basa-basi. Namun tak mengapa, toh bukannya Kyoya keberatan. Justru melalui kalimat-kalimat simpel itu, sang pemuda selalu dapat melihat kejujuran yang tergambar dengan jelas pada manik kembar gadis itu—kebenaran sederhana yang selama ini selalu dicari olehnya. Dirinya sendiri yang selama ini direfleksikan dengan polos dan gamblang oleh sepasang coklat hangat yang menangkapnya, memerangkapnya.

Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki manik kembar Haruhi. Kyoya tidak pernah sadar, namun rasanya seolah segala hal yang telah terenggut paksa darinya, kini kembali. Hanya pada sepersekian detik saat mereka bertatapan.

"HARUHI! Segera bersembunyi—ayo, Papa akan menyelamatkanmu dari setan kembar itu!"

Walaupun senyum tipis masih terpatri di wajah dingin pemuda Ootori itu, kini intensi dari senyum itu berbeda. Satu gelengan kepala halus sudah menandai maksudnya—_tidak. _Tidak boleh, tidak akan, dan tidak bisa. Manik _jet black-_nya lekat terpaku pada pemandangan adegan Tamaki Suoh yang menarik-narik—praktisnya menyeret—Haruhi untuk menjauhi Hitachiin kembar.

Ah, Kyoya. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau memang benar _jatuh_ untuk Fujioka? Ya. Kau akan merebut kebahagiaan Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki Suoh, orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus setelah beberapa tahun. Sahabatnya. Satu dari segelintir orang yang dipercaya oleh Kyoya.

Tentu saja, penerus keluarga Ootori itu tidak akan mengambil resiko. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko mengambil Haruhi dari Tamaki. Walau ia bisa melakukannya, ia tidak akan mau. Sebut saja ia terlalu hitungan. Munafik. Palsu dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Manipulatif dan kejam.

Karena ia tidak akan pernah jadi seperti Tamaki—Tamaki, yang bersinar dan memberikan kehangatan laiknya mentari. Tidak akan pernah jadi seperti Tamaki yang selalu menantang dunia dan takdir dengan berani—karena ia pengecut. Ia, Kyoya Ootori, adalah Raja Bayangan—orang yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Namun Kyoya tahu balas budi, ia tahu etika.

Dan Kyoya Ootori bersumpah bahwa tidak akan pernah merebut senyuman orang yang memberikannya senyuman.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin keluar dari Host Club, sungguh. Dengan begini semua akan menjadi lebih mudah. Setidaknya Kyoya tidak perlu melihat Haruhi setiap hari. Tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar candaan konyol teman-temannya di Host Club. Tidak perlu menyabarkan hati untuk mengikuti semua permintaan naif Tamaki.

Dan dengan begitu, mungkin Kyoya akan kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu—Kyoya yang terbiasa memalsukan senyumnya, yang licik, yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya. Karena sedikit demi sedikit, Kyoya sadar bahwa terlalu lama bersama anggota Host Club telah sedikit mencairkan hati es-nya. Kesabaran Mori-senpai. _Innocent-_nya Honey-senpai. Pelajaran singkat cara bersenang-senang dari Hitachiin kembar. Kepolosan hati Tamaki. Refleksi kejujuran dari bola mata Haruhi..

.

.

.

.

**_Kami-sama._**

Sungguh. Setiap kali onyx pekat Kyoya bersitubruk dengan coklat hangat Haruhi, rasanya semua benteng pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Dalam sepersekian detik yang langka, Kyoya akan menemukan dirinya _hilang _dalam kedalaman manik polos Haruhi. Hanyut didalamnya, tenggelam dalam cahaya matanya.

Dan ia harus mati-matian melawan impuls yang muncul dari dalam dirinya untuk memeluk figur mungil Haruhi dalam dekapannya, dan tidak akan melepaskan lagi. Mendekapnya seolah takut kehilangan, seperti seorang balita yang kehilangan ibunya. Menghirup aroma manis memabukkan yang menguar dari helai-helai coklat Haruhi. Haruhi.. Musim semi. Kyoya kembali tersenyum pada imaji yang diciptakan otaknya.

Haruhi. Musim semi. Musim semi yang mampu membuat hati beku Kyoya mencair karena kehangatan sekaligus kesejukannya. Yang mampu membuat senyum sang pemuda es bersemi lagi saat melihat tawa tulus sang gadis musim semi. Musim semi yang mampu membuat Kyoya terkesima karena kelembutannya yang sehalus kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Yang mampu membuatnya gila, tidak bisa membedakan ilusi dengan kenyataan, layaknya hembusan angin yang terkadang menampar namun juga membelainya. Yang mampu membuatnya berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi—namun nyatanya hati kecil sang pemuda berharap bahwa ia tidak akan terbangun. Ia tidak mau, dan tidak akan mau terbangun dari imajinya tentang sang gadis musim semi.

"Kyoya-senpai itu nggak jago bohong, tahu."

_Kami-sama. _Lihat itu? Bahkan sang pemuda es tidak mampu menatap balik sang pemilik biner coklat hangat dalam intensi yang sama. Gadis musim semi ini mampu melihat melalui dirinya, menembus dinding es tipis yang selalu ditampilkan Kyoya di matanya. Sungguh, Kyoya ingin menetap dalam kehangatan Haruhi selamanya. Ingin terus menerus berada dalam pandangan polos yang memantulkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, ingin menjadi alasan mengapa gadis musim semi itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang mampu membuatnya meleleh..

_Kami-sama_.. Tidakkah kau melihat?

.

.

.

.

_Ia terlalu sayang._

* * *

**Author's Note (lagi): **Gimana gimana gimana? Abal? Atau malah ada yang suka? Silahkan tumpahkan semuanya di review, ehehe 8DD yang ketauan silent reader awas ya :| *SIAPA ELU CARINE*


End file.
